The term “photographic device” will be used interchangeably with the term “image capturing device” throughout this disclosure. Portable photographic devices include digital and film still picture cameras, camcorders, digital and tape video recorders, motion picture cameras and the like. For convenience, the term “camera” will be used to refer to still picture cameras and the like and “camcorder” will be used to refer to moving picture cameras and the like. As will be obvious to one skilled in the art, modern technology can blur the distinction between still and moving picture cameras, as seen for example with the CAMERACORDER™ photographic device available from Fisher Multimedia.
In all cases, portable photographic devices must be comfortable and convenient for optimum usefulness. Comfort and convenience are largely determined by weight distribution, the manner in which the device must be held during use, and the location and accessibility of control and viewing elements. It is desirable that the weight of the device be distributed so the center of gravity is substantially coincident with the user's grip to avoid torque upon the user's hand for maximum ease of use. It is further desirable that holding and operating the device with only one hand, and preferably by either the left or right hand, be convenient and practical, to encourage use by the entire photography market. It is further desirable that the device be conveniently usable without raising the upper arm, shoulder or elbow above a comfortable natural position to facilitate use by those with limited strength and flexibility, such as the elderly and disabled. It is further desirable that the device have a strong vertical axis, making it simple to align to ensure pictures may be taken square to the horizon if needed, even by those with limited hand-eye coordination. It is further desirable that the controls be manipulable with one hand while the user views the intended picture, to avoid impairing the intended picture while adjusting the focus or using other controls.
Typically, portable photographic devices, particularly cameras, are substantially rectangular in shape and are held with one of the widest sides toward the user. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,731,341. The rectangular shape dictates that the device be held to one side of the user's face at approximately eye level for best picture shooting conditions. This requires that the user's upper arm, shoulder and elbow be raised above a natural position. This may be difficult, painful or impossible for users with impaired mobility. In addition, traditional rectangular cameras are best held with both hands on either side of the center of gravity to stabilize the entire camera, requiring both hands to be raised.
As technology has improved, manufacturers have miniaturized rectangular photographic devices to make one-handed holds easier. However, one handed holds for smaller cameras still require the user to raise his arm above the natural position, and create additional ease of use problems. A very small camera may be easily held by one hand, but access to the controls without obscuring the lens and while viewing the scene is difficult, particularly for users with limited dexterity.
Even very small devices may still create torque around the center of gravity further inhibiting comfortable use. One solution, described in U.S. Patent Application 20040096205, is to reorient the device so that the long, narrow side of the rectangular box faces the user. The lens and view screen are then flipped out from the main camera body, requiring addition steps to set up the camera for picture taking, impairing convenience. Furthermore, users with impaired near vision will need to hold the camera away from the body in order to view the display screen and the scene of view, because a view finder is not provided.
In addition, one hand holds on rectangular photographic devices require that the device be configured for either right or left handed users, by placing the grip, shutter release and major controls on one side of the device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,731,341 discloses an electronic camera with a grip unit that may be manufactured on either the right or left side of a body middle portion; however, this still requires the manufacture of different cameras for right and left handed users.
Camcorders are often configured in a “gun” shape, with the bulk of the device extending away from the user's face and toward the scene being photographed, or in a rectangular shape similar to cameras. The “gun” configuration creates a device with a center of gravity in front of the grip, away from the user, creating torque pulling the device down and away from the desired position. Even though the grip is located below the device, the torque makes long-term holds uncomfortable, particularly for users with limited hand and wrist strength. The miniaturized “gun” shape, as adopted by the CAMERACORDER™ photographic device is not symmetric for use by either hand. In addition, the CAMERACORDER™ photographic device requires the use of a docking station and does not provide a view finder.
Even when a photographic device is configured to be held by either hand for using a telephoto lens or shooting in low light conditions, the location and operation of the shutter release, focus and other camera controls require both hands, difficult and precise fingering, and raised hands to about eye level. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,390 discloses a camera-mounting bracket that may be gripped with either hand, but requires both hands to steady the camera and focus or operate camera controls at the same time.